


The Virtues of Patience

by ac_123



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Vomit, tw: non-con, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac_123/pseuds/ac_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wants to be better, to show his boyfriend that he's back to normal.  Hannibal is willing to stay even when he obviously isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtues of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hannibalkinkmeme. Original prompt: _Hannibal and Will tries to have sex after Will’s been raped._
> 
> _This is **NOT** just a few days after or to ‘fix’ it; their sex life have been sort of dead since the assault, (established relationship since BEFORE Will was assaulted) and it has taken time to work things out and move on, maybe months, a long time, at least. _
> 
> _What I would really like is:_
> 
> _Will’s not able to go through with, he thought he might be ready for it, but he’s not, and Hannibal understands this before Will actually has to say anything. So they end up not having sex, maybe just lay in bed together instead._
> 
> _BONUS: If this is not the first time they’ve tried and it didn’t work out._
> 
> In my head, this happens about five or six months after the attack and this is the first time they've attempted sex, but Will is comfortable at kissing and consensual, forewarned touching.

_he's heavy and heavy on his back and he can't breathe for the broken ribs and dislocated shoulder and he can't cry for the blood that's running down his face and pooling on his tongue and he can't see for the pain that roils his stomach_

"Will..."

_the acid and blood and cum inside him moves with the purposeless thrusting behind him he vomits and hears laughing from above him feels thick dirty fingers hot tangy vomit in his mouth_

"Will, it's me."

He gasps like he was drowning. He is not in that dark room. He is in another; a warm one, with celadon walls and a King-sized bed with ivory-colored Egyptian cotton sheets. The man he is with is not that man. It is Hannibal, pale with kiss-bitten lips and blond hair that has been thoughtlessly tossed by Will's eager hands. His face is carefully thoughtful, purposefully worried.

Will lets his weight pull him down. A pillow hides his face, but his shame shivers down his back.

"I'm sorry."

The mattress shifts. Hannibal sighs into his movement.

"I'm so sorry."

Hannibal's hands are delicate. They whisper through the untamed curls of hair on Will's head.

"I thought I was ready. I _want_ to be ready."

A sheet comes up and is laid on Will's taut shoulders and hunched back.

"Tonight you were not. One day, you will be, and I will be here when you are."


End file.
